


We'll Never Need Their Rules [To Guide The Way]

by RonRos47



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Callie Adams Foster/Brandon Foster
Kudos: 9





	We'll Never Need Their Rules [To Guide The Way]

“If Romeo and Juliet had just told their parents,” said Callie, “maybe their ending wouldn’t have been so tragic.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be,” said Brandon.

The two looked at each other for a moment, a moment which seemed to last longer than it should have. Both of them realized that Brandon had used the word ‘doesn’t’ rather than ‘didn’t’. It could have been a simple mistake but Brandon and Callie both knew that it wasn’t. It was real, as real as the looks in their eyes.

Callie was the one to break the silence. “What are you saying, Brandon.”

Brandon stood up to match Callie, slightly hovering above her. “You know what I’m saying.”

“Brandon, we can’t. We just can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Come on you know why.”

“Cal, you would be a part of this family anyways. If not by adoption then as my girlfriend, maybe more someday.”

Someday. Did Brandon really see a future with the two of them? Callie certainly had at one point but she never wanted to get her hopes up. Since she’d met Brandon she couldn’t stop thinking about that possibility but she would let it go, too afraid that just by thinking about it at all hope would be lost and her dreams aside hope was the last thing she wanted to hold onto. 

To hear Brandon wanting the same thing was the last thing she’d expected.

“You really think about it like that, you see a future with us?”

Brandon nodded, “Of course I do.” 

“But what about everyone else? Do you know what we’d be doing to them?”

“So what. I’m tired of hiding how I feel about you. I still love you, Callie.”

“Brandon-,”

“And I know you still love me too. I can see it.”

“What about Courtney?”

“I don’t love her. I know I’ll hurt her and I feel bad about that but I want you Callie, I love you.”

Before Callie had a chance to respond Brandon gently kissed her lips. It was subtle at first and then it gradually intensified. Callie could never kiss a guy this fiercely and Brandon could never do the same with another girl. They were magnets: the more you pulled them away the stronger the urge was to be with one another and once they were the force to pull them a part was nearly impossible.

“We’re not Romeo and Juliet,” Brandon said when they finally separated. “We still have a chance, but only if you want it.”

Callie didn’t have to think about it and that’s what made the choice that much more difficult. She needed this family, she already was a part of it. Being with Brandon would only undo all that she had gained and yet Brandon was the one she could not live without. Could she live without being an Adams-Foster or could she live without being with Brandon? No matter what she had to take a risk and right now Brandon was giving her the option. She could punch out or they could go right into the house and tell their moms about the night they’d spent together.

Taking a deep breath Callie reached down and took Brandon’s hands in hers. She pulled him in for a magnetic kiss and then once she pulled away, still holding onto his hand, she said, “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, this is what I want.”

Brandon placed a kiss on top of Callie’s head. The two of them then walked into the house where their moms were already waiting.

*****

Once inside Stef had her arms crossed and Lena was pacing. They had both seen from the kitchen window the heavy lip-lock that their kids had just participated in.

“What’s going on?” Stef asked with her hard tone.

Brandon and Callie looked at each other for a split second but it was long enough for Stef to say, “Okay, spill.”

“Okay,” said Lena, “there’s clearly something going on. Whatever it is you can just say it. We won’t get upset.”

“Are you sure about that,” Stef asked her wife. She then looked at Callie with discomfort. “Oh god, you’re not pregnant with Brandon’s baby are you?”

“What, god no!” said Callie.

“Although,” Brandon said half joking.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Callie said to him.

“Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood.”

“Oh you think that’s funny,” said Stef.

“Not really,” Brandon said taking back his attempt at joking. “Look Callie’s not pregnant, we swear but-,”

“But,” said Stef, “There’s nothing good that ever comes with that word.”

“But,” Brandon said as he began to tell them the truth, “We did sleep together.”

“You did what?” Lena asked though not needing to hear the answer again.

Stef placed a hand on her face and walked around, “Oh god.” She stopped and looked at her kids. “When did this happen,” she asked.

“Back at Idyllwild,” Callie admitted.

“Idyllwild,” Stef said. “That was months ago.”

“Yeah,” said Callie. 

Stef looked bewildered and quite frankly a little unnerved. “Why, why would you even do that? I mean do you have any idea what you’ve done? Did you even think before you-,” Stef couldn’t bring herself to say the last sentence. 

“Of course we thought about it,” said Brandon as he raised his voice some. “Look we didn’t think that Callie would get adopted.”

“So what,” said Lena, “So you just figured you two would have sex with each other?”

Stef winced. “Let’s back up for a second,” she said, “Callie, why would you think you weren’t getting adopted?”

Callie walked over and took a seat at the counter table. Brandon walked over and sat next to her. “Carmen had some dirt on me and I figured she would use it. Getting adopted just seemed pointless.”

“What kind of dirt?” Lena asked.

Callie looked at her mom’s. “She knew that Brandon and I were still seeing each other while I was at Girl’s United.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Stef said. “Brandon we strictly had a restraining order against you and you went behind our backs. So I’m guessing Rita knew too.”

“Yeah,” said Callie, “she knew but it’s not her fault so don’t blame her. She knew how important getting adopted was for me so she was only trying to help.”

“Was,” said Stef, “So I’m guessing it’s not anymore. Are you saying you want out of this, Callie because that’s what I’m hearing.”

Brandon defended Callie. “Of course not. This family means the world to Callie, it’s all just so complicated.”

“Then uncomplicate it for us, Brandon,” said Lena.

“We can’t!” he said raising his voice. “No matter what happens you two are not going to approve, no one in this family is: not Mariana, not Jesus, not Jude and certainly not dad. We love each other and no matter what we keep coming back to one another.”

“You what?” asked Stef wanting to make sure she’d heard correctly.

“We love each other,” Brandon said without hesitation.

“He’s right,” Callie said, “I still love him and he loves me.”

“So what, that’s it then?” Stef, “you two know you’re throwing Callie’s adoption out the window right? If you go through whatever this is then it’s over. You’ll still be apart of this family Cal, just as our foster daughter and not as our adopted daughter. Is that really what you want?”

Callie knew what she was risking. She had worked so hard, had come so far from that kid who’d landed in juvie for protecting her little brother. This family had taken her in, had loved her like one of their own and now after all this time, all of the trials she had to jump through both literally and figuratively to get to this point was now being undone.

“It is,” said Callie, more certain than ever.

“Well we can’t stop this,” said Lena.

“Lena,” said Stef.

“Look at those two, Stef. We’ve tried keeping them apart and every time it’s backfired on us. I don’t think we can do anything about it anymore.”

Stef sighed in defeat. “You’re right.” She directed her next comment to the kids, “but you have to be absolutely sure about this. Once it’s done there is no going back.”

Brandon looked at Callie. “We know,” he said.

Stef and Lena just nodded. “Okay then. Guess there’s nothing left to say.”

Without another word Stef and Lena left the two teenagers. Once they were gone Callie and Brandon both smiled and hugged. It had finally happened. After all they had fought for and after all they had overcome they were finally able to be together.


End file.
